


bron-yr-aur

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	bron-yr-aur

3.

there is a paraffin heater in the bath and Sean fiddles with the knobs while Orlando runs the tub full. "don't blow yourself up," Orlando says , just as Sean pokes a lit match into the hole. there's a whooshing sound, a rattle, and by the time Orlando turns off the taps the room has filled with pink heat. the knobbly glass in the door fogs over. the towels are already damp.

"don't blow yourself up," Sean says, the mocking in his voice mitigated by warmth. Orlando sits on the edge of the tub, warms his feet until Sean joins him, until Sean topples them both in with a splash.

the water overflows. the heater hisses. they don't notice.

2.

the bedroom windows are on the west side of the cottage; they sleep through the morning, oblivious to the hour. near noon they shift, rearrange their long legs and the sweaty creases of their elbows. Sean's right hand curves between Orlando's thighs. the sheets whisper.

when the sun finally hits the diamond pane windows it makes the dust motes sparkle across the floorboards and the covers seem too hot, too heavy. they kick free, turn and rearrange again. golden patterns dance down the length of Orlando's back. Sean dips his head, tastes the sun on Orlando's skin.

Orlando rolls over, arches up as Sean leans down.

1.

the valley was so green, the sky so so blue, that it didn't quite seem real. the cottage, whitewashed stone with wooden shingles and a red door. daffodils bloomed by the doorstep; the key was tarnished brass, tucked under a braided rag mat. Orlando bumped his shoulder into Sean's . Sean's left hand slipped under the hem of Orlando's jumper, curled around his hip.

"Just the weekend, then?" he asked. His fingers asked for more. Orlando bumped closer.

"Let's pretend it's longer," Orlando answered. He tucked the key in his pocket.


End file.
